Talk:Quel'Solomar
Hallo, Belnifore, meinst Du damit das Land in der Landzunge in den Bergen hinter Quoon ? Falls ja, hervorragend, aber dann sollten wir meinen Vermerk über Nilbur löschen. Schaust Du Dir das mal an, und entfernst den entsprechenden Vermerk, falls zutreffend ? HaraScon 12:47, 22 September 2006 (UTC) * Mach ich sobald ich eine Karte bei mir zuhause finde. Deine Kommentare freuen mich übrigens sehr und spornen für gewöhnlich an zur Weiterkreation :-) BelniFore 14:11, 22 September 2006 (UTC) * Nilbur möchte ich übrigens auf keinen Fall löschen, da es eine gedankliche Brücke der Dark Faeries zwischen normalen Elben und gefallenen Elben (siehe Naonarimilis darstellt. Wir werden halt ein bisschen drehen und wenden und formen, bis Quel'Solomar und Nilbur ins allgemeine Bild passen. Ich lasse absichtlich Durantir in Quel'Solomar auftauchen, aber die Idee ihres Hexenkönigs (Hexenkönig nicht in infernalischem Sinne) gefällt mir äusserst gut. BelniFore 14:15, 22 September 2006 (UTC) **Danke für die Blumen. HaraScon 14:54, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ***Vis, cool...Belnifore weiß hoffentlich, wohin er den nächsten Reisekreis legt. Ist doch maximal eine zwei Jahresreise entfernt, Quel'Solomar... Wenn man also 2 Jahre hin, 1 Jahr suche, 1 Jahr Flucht vor diversen Wesen und 2 Jahre retour rechnet, kommst Du locker vor Deinen ersten Aging Rolls zurück...;) HaraScon 17:19, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ****vorausgesetzt man überlebt das überschreiten der sturmriegel oder den weg über das sternenmeer und die sternenlose see. --MaWelt 06:07, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ad Naonarimilis: ich habe nebelberge, diese sind nämlich im norden von irinas und werden von Lyan gehalten, gegen sturmriegel ersetzt. dort in der tiefebene zwischen Quoun und ihnen haben wir das land ja angesetzt. --MaWelt 06:07, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ad Geographie: da würde ich gerne einiges umschreiben, da es momentan so nicht mit der landkarte übereinstimmt, wenns dir recht ist BelniFore. die wachsteine, sollten an der grenze nach Quoun stehen, nicht zur Kalch Onarih hin. dort traut sich kaum ein seemann hin. auch ist das land nicht rings von hügeln umgeben, sondern im osten von den sturmriegel begrenzt. diese sind bis zu 8000 meter und nur in küstengegend, also der Landzunge von Ehlas, leicht passierbar. im westen liegen die hänge der hochebene von Quoun. diese sind zwar auch an die 1500 meter, aber durchaus passierbar, wie sonst hätten die kriegsscharren der earaldar in solchen mengen in die tiefeben ziehen können. --MaWelt 06:30, 26 September 2006 (UTC) * ad umschreiben: i gif you se persilschein for umschreiben! do as you feel proper to do. BelniFore 07:06, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ** sanks for de persilschein and do not drink zu viel tinte. destrois the satzconstuction, yu know ;) --MaWelt 08:54, 26 September 2006 (UTC) * ad reisekreise vs aging rolls: wir sprechen uns noch, HaraScon, Sohn einer magischen Chilischote! BelniFore 07:06, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ** Was ist denn, ich versuche nur konstruktive Vorschläge zu machen. Auragar wird sicher jede Woche während Deiner Abwesenheit im Haustempel von Mutualis ein bißerl Weihrauch zum Gelingen Deiner wahrhaft heroischen Mission opfern. Hab Mut, sei ein ganzer Mann und Magus. Nur wer 1 Königin Vis pro Jahr in den Konvent bringt, kriegt jeden Sonntag eine Extraportion phoramanischer Orangenmarmelade...HaraScon 09:34, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ** hehe, was ist dann maraborne? ein magischer einspänner mit riss? :D --MaWelt 08:51, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ** da hat Gorth Wytr eindeutig den kulinarischen Bogen überspannt... BelniFore 09:07, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ***nur das feinste in der küche ;) --MaWelt 09:51, 26 September 2006 (UTC)